


Thanks to those bastards

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Break Up, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Lemon, Little?!, Luffy is actually a big ass, M/M, PWP, R18, Spoiler Alert: Zoro leaves, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: They met on an island by accident. Can they call it destiny? Who do they have to thank for this? That's simple ... It was all Thanks to those bastards.Two broken hearts somehow work better together, forming just one.





	Thanks to those bastards

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gracias a esos bastardos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338959) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
>  
> 
> What can I say about his? I wrote it WAY before they met in the anime (or work together, actually). I was thinking on something a little more cool like... Zoro wants to fight against Luffy. Why? I got a second part, and there is were he explain why, BUT that another story.
> 
> If this survive one week I may try to bring the other part (I planned once to get 3 parts of this, the other 2 were about the break up with Luffy and Kid, but now IDK~)  
> .  
> .  
> .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to those bastards**

 

 

 

.

.

.

Trafalgar observes the glass in his hand with heaviness, stifles a sigh by taking all the content in one gulp. Alcohol goes down his throat, cold as few times, causing an involuntary tremor. He is no longer sure what causes those unpleasant sensations, whether all the tequila he has taken or all the memories that brought him to the bar in the first place. 

Feel as someone sits next to him, look out of the corner of his eye.

He recognizes the distinctive greenish hair of the other, and, at least for a few seconds, he wonders if he should disappear now, without leaving a trace. But imagine that Zoro has recognized you already.

— I did not expect to meet the Mugiwara—comments Law, having another drink.

The bartender leaves a beer in front of the swordsman, and he looks at him just before deigning to answer.

— I come alone.

Law does not give much credit to this. Meet the guy. He knows how unlikely he is to hang around without the crew, he knows how stupid that sounds like. Zoro could always get lost, but it was always lost around Luffy.

— You could not get on the boat in time? —The brunette mocks, without looking at him.

Roronoa looks at him intensely, Law cannot help feeling strange suddenly.

— I got off of it.

The story still does not sound credible to the Captain, but, being Zoro who says so, he prefers to give him the benefit of the doubt. They continue taking a while longer without saying anything. The people in the bar come and go, but they are still there.

— You are also alone—Zoro observes, after a while

— Did you notice? — answers Trafalgar sarcastically.

— Was it Kid? —wants to know the green-haired, with his eyes still on the other.

He knows him pretty well, too. After the incident at Marine Ford, Zoro had investigated the hapless pirate who had saved his Captain's life. It was easy to put the pieces together. What other pirate did he know with a submarine? His research did not stop there, and maybe that was thanks to Perona.

_“—Ally or enemy ... Knowing everything will always be useful for you…”_

He had not believed that knowing so much about the other would actually be useful. But, being both in that place, on that island lost from the hand of God. There was no visible reason, or suspicion, that there was anything that could interest the pirate. Zoro had spent all his time trying to guess, until he remembered seeing the crew of the redhead. 

The pirates of Kid.

The rest was easy.

And that Trafalgar was still there instead of going to look for him ...

— That's not your business—grunted the brunette, annoyed.

He knows that it is not, of course. The relationship between Kid and Law could not be less interesting, but at that moment he needs to be distracted. Thinking about anything else helps ... And if it's something so alien to him, so much the better.

They return to remain silent, until finally Law decides to see him face to face. They look at each other for a long time, as if analyzing themselves, thinking about the next step. Trafalgar only looks away when he receives another drink, apparently, someone from the back had been watching him.

He is about to take it when Zoro's hand stops him, makes him get closer to him. Trafalgar frowns, but lowers his voice when he asks what the hell is wrong with him.

— He's a pirate hunter.

Law looks at the man with more attention then, it shows pissed off. Mentally review the list of hunters he read a few days ago. He almost snorts. Roronoa has been right.

— That's a shame... He was almost cute enough to pass the night—mentions Law, asking for more alcohol.

Zoro frowns, but does not add anything else.

Well into the early morning, when there are hardly any customers, they look at each other again. A silent communication makes them pay before leaving together, Zoro following in the footsteps of the brunette. They arrive at the room that the Captain of the Heart has achieved and continue with his personal party when they close the door.

All the liquor does not seem to have an effect on them, since they continue to act normally. The tense atmosphere that once surrounded them disappears quickly. They speak calmly, with the same confidence as those who have known each other for a lifetime. It is at this point that the former hunter narrates his adventure.

He is not ashamed to admit that he has been in love with Luffy for a long time. Nor does he care much about sharing the few moments where he felt reciprocated. As he talks, Law understands that seeing Zoro there is not because of a simple fight between colleagues, neither lovers. 

He listens to him, surprised by the calm manner in which the other is speaking. It does not look like he's telling how that kid broke his heart.

— I never would have imagined that Mugiwara-ya could be such a son of a bitch—Law says, after listening to him.

Roronoa almost smiles.

— I did not expect it neither... But I should have seen it—replies Zoro.

_“He always knew what I feel, after all”_

Trafalgar shakes his head a little, finishes the contents of his glass and stands up. Zoro, a few steps away, looks at him curiously, 

— Eventually we will find how to take revenge on them ... —the Captain promises, amused.

Roronoa seems to be thinking about it when, imitating the other's movements, he gets up. Leave the cup on the bedside table and walk to where the dark one is. Trafalgar looks at him with interest.

Feel the green-haired's hands adjust to each side of his body. The brunette leaves the palms of his hands on the shoulders of the other.

— Are you drunk, Roronoa-ya?

Zoro disguises a smile, and brings his face close to the one of the shichibukai. Trafalgar hardly puts resistance, the aroma of alcohol reaches his nostrils and, far from bothering him, seems to make him doubt.

The swordsman's gaze seduces him, his body language is clear ...

Trafalgar stops thinking when Zoro, taking the initiative, cuts the distance and gives him a kiss. First short. Just touching his lips with his own. Just tasting these in a leisurely way. Enjoying the sensation that the body that he has in his arms produces.

Law opens his mouth a little, and that is when the click that their mouths produce when they meet is the only sound that floods the room. The doctor surrounds the neck of the youngest with his arms, and loses his fingers between the greenish hair.

The swordsman, on the other hand, grabs him with a little more force, and moves away the raincoat that the other carries until he can touch the skin of his hips. He raises his shirt a little, and his fingers delineate the masculine curves.

Trafalgar stifles a sigh between Zoro's lips.

The green-haired guides them to the bed and, once there, begins to undress the other. Remove the black raincoat, followed by his shirt, and stay there, watching.

The tattoo that adorns the dark skin captures Roronoa’s attention.

Law seems amused at this, settled there in bed being watched so intently by the former Mugiwara gives him a strange anxiety. He gets up just to take Zoro by the hip and force him to lie down with him.

He kisses him again, now with more desire, while sliding the fabric away from his body.

He feels the muscles incredibly worked under his touch and tremble with pleasure. Zoro has lowered a hand to his pants and has begun to undo it while he takes off his shoes as fast as he can.

His anxious hands settle on the back of the green-haired. Broad, muscular.

Roronoa moved away just enough to see again the body under his, his hands are lost in the fabric of the tight boxer. The bruised skin on his hips attracts his attention, the other notes his gaze.

— He was a troublesome lover—admits

— What did you do for him? — asks Zoro.

Trafalgar does not recognize any emotion in his voice. Simple note determination. Talking about how Eustass was with him did not matter to Law, but it surprised him that Zoro cares.

Roronoa is shock when Trafalgar manages to invest his positions without any problem.

_— Everything…_

The simple word causes a small chill in the youngest, who observes the gray eyes and notices the mute message immediately. It rises high enough to reach his lips, and devours them with hunger.

His hands find a particular pleasure in delineating the shape of the opposite body. Moving down his arms, down to his chest, descending to his back, losing himself in his legs. And going back to his neck.

The doctor's hands are not left behind. Delineates the scars that are found in its path. He strokes his back consciously. Defusing himself with what his touch reaches.

Trafalgar lets out a moan when he feels the other playing with his nipples.

He does not remember being particularly sensitive to this, but being there doing it with him turns out to be an experience totally different from what he is already used to. Feel the lips of Zoro go through his neck and he cannot help but moan low.

When was the last time he felt like this?

Their encounters with Eustass were so different.

When Zoro returns to be on him he looks at him with surprise without realizing it. Roronoa seems to be reading it so easily that Law feels exposed.

Zoro kisses his lips again, the little resistance that had unexpectedly appeared dissolves between kisses. Smiles just against the lips of the oldest, while he looks at him with interest.

— What do you plan to say about me after this? — he asks curiously, in his neck.

— I'll think about it later ... —replies Trafalgar, feeling like the other descended through his body.

The green-haired one does not answer, but he lets out a laugh that seems to hypnotize Law. He does not remember ever hearing him laugh ... But it provokes a feeling of familiarity so strong that he smiles under his breath as well.

He runs a hand through his hair, not believing what he has arrived at.

Roronoa Zoro has turned out to be a better analgesic for his ills than any other he had tried before.

The swordsman smiles to himself as the last garment of Trafalgar disappears, thus releasing his erection. Feel the other's gaze on him, and direct his eyes to those of the oldest one. The vision is exciting for both.

Roronoa enjoys the image of the brunette like that, naked, with messy hair, slightly swollen lips, and that smile ...

The Captain looks at the other anxiously. Being there, settled between his legs, bare-chested, hair made a mess, while caressing his thighs, his lips inches from his phallus.

Trafalgar snarls as he feels himself inside his cavity. His mind can hardly spin one coherent thought. Close his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that the other produces. He moans a little louder when he notices Zoro's fingers probing his entrance.

He bites his lips without being able to avoid it, while his body tries to have more contact with both movements. He swings his body back and forth, moaning in the process.

Zoro seems particularly fascinated with the Captain's reactions, because when he hears it he begins to make faster movements, deeper suctions. He likes the sound that Trafalgar's moans provoke. The way he trembles because of his touch, and how it seems to debate between showing himself or not to him sincerely. The green-haired is able to read the oldest with a facility that is even surprising to him. He thanked that little gift.

Continue a while playing with his member, his fingers, which seem to find a perfect home inside, move with more viciousness. Law trembles from head to toe, about to come.

Roronoa feels the tan's hands on his head, trying to push him away. Zoro ignores him, and, after sucking a little harder, feels the whitish liquid filling his mouth. Give a few more licks to the phallus of the brunette after swallowing what he had received to then climb back into the chest of Trafalgar, the spasms in this one make him feel a slight punch in his member, reminding him that he also needs some comfort.

Law breathes with difficulty, and looks at him badly for just seconds. The look Zoro has given him causes a new tremor in his spine. A few kisses spread across his chest invite him to try to normalize his breathing without success. He suspects that what is coming will surely leave him equally breathless.

Zoro caresses the most battered areas, recognizing the wounds that were made in a moment of passion. Observing his body, he can see the whole story between that pair. The bruises resulted from a long trail of pacifiers, bites... blows.

To what extent Trafalgar have loved him to be able to accept that?

Roronoa makes him get up just a little bit, while still caressing his body. Law's hands seem to be tied to his neck, since he gets lost in it, hugging him just barely, enjoying the warmth of his closeness.

The green-haired notices then some bruises around his body that until then had not seen. Much more marked than the previous ones, and some recent ...

— Have you always liked it hard? — he whispers carefully.

He is not the one to judge, but it bothers him in some way. Trafalgar had always seemed to him a respectable man, perhaps calculating, even manipulative ... When had he decided to invest the papers? Is Roronoa dumb for thinking that he doesn’t seem as the kind of man who likes that?

Trafalgar still holds on tight to him, without seeing him straight in the eye. The other's hands are caressing those wounds. Those he never thought about having to talk about. Those that mixed with stories that he never thought he should remember.

He wasn’t wrong at all.

Trafalgar never was that kind of man.

— Eustass-ya was ... —looks for a word that saves him from the mess he's getting into, but he notices soon that there's no way to be saved anymore.

— A damn animal—says Zoro for him, in a cold voice.

Law saves himself a sigh, and rests his head on the other's shoulder. Zoro separates them enough to see him in the face, examines him intently, and Law does it back. They are kneeling in bed, naked, looking into each other's eyes, even with their arms on the opposite, about to cross the limit that allows them to continue acting as complete strangers ...

— Roronoa-ya ... Are you drunk enough?

The question confuses the swordsman for seconds, and then looks at him expectantly. He watches him cut the distance, put his lips on his, kiss him slowly, almost with affection. The way Law hides in his arms manages to move something in his chest.

— Are we really good with this? Are you good _with me?_

Zoro listened carefully, noting the doubt in his voice. It has been barely an insecure whisper, but he understands the weight behind it. It is his turn to kiss him, with the same care with which Law has kissed him a few minutes before. He lies on the bed, staying on it, and does not allow him to oppose when the rhythm between his lips increases. He cuts the short distance between their bodies and Law lets out a moan when he notices him near his entrance. Look at the eyes of the green-haired and almost sigh when he kisses him again while, at the same time, he opens his way inside him. Zoro growls under his breath as he is inside Law, while he clings firmly to his back, carelessly scratching the skin at his fingertips.

The green-haired begins with a slow move, while finding the most suitable position for both. It moves faster when Law begins to moan more often. He penetrates it with force, but without actually hurting it. The sound of his earring moving at the same pace encourages him to increase speed.

He takes one of Trafalgar's legs and invites him to surround his body with it, the other does it soon afterwards while his lips seek out those of the swordsman.

The Captain lets out a snarl as his hips begin to rock at the same pace as the other's. From back to front, looking for more depth. His penis begins to rise little by little, responding to the excitement of the moment.

The squeak of the bed fills the room, accompanied by the moans and grunts of both, who do not hesitate to surrender completely. They kiss as if the world were finished, and they separate only when they need oxygen. Zoro walks his thumbs through Law's erect nipples, sliding his mouth down his neck, tasting everything in his reach.

Trafalgar groans softly as he feels his erection growing. The friction on his penis between both bellies is painfully pleasurable. His hand travels trembling there and surrounds his own sex with it, beginning to touch himself instantly. Roronoa moves his hips against him, Law releases a small frustrated moan when Zoro moves his hand away from his sex.

— I'll do it for you ... —says the green-haired man with a hoarse voice, Law looks at him intensely, expectantly.

Almost instantly he feels the hand of the other surround him with force, releases the air he had been holding without noticing and throws his head back when the other begins to stimulate him. His hands remain fixed on Zoro's shoulders while he kisses his neck, and attends his sex.

The thrusts cause such a pleasant sensation that Law wonders for a second if he had not taken something too strong before since his senses seem to be more alert than ever.

The bed grinds louder and louder, and he moans more and more. He growls and releases curses from time to time, while Zoro entertains himself with short moans from time to time, totally focused on his task.

They kiss again, this time for less time. The next thing Law notes is hearing right in his ear the ragged breathing of the green-haired. His body reacts positively to this action.

That's when Roronoa changes his position a few centimeters before penetrating again, this time with such intensity that Trafalgar swears to have seen stars. Roronoa soon notices the change in his voice and hits against the same point again, the reaction of the Captain shudders his body. His grunts are now pure pleasure, he's about to come...

Hit hard and fast against the same place, noticing how the body of the brunette seems to move increasingly slow, but intensely. Listen to Law's growls in his ear, so close to him that they make his skin stand on end.

— AH! ... Mnh! ... Ro ... ronoa-ya ...

He continues to penetrate it a moment longer, he is also about to finish. Before he can move away, Law surrounds his body with his legs, and moves his hips suggestively.

Roronoa does not need to stimulate him much more before feeling how Trafalgar runs between their bodies, filling him hand with its whitish essence. He stifles a grunt as he feels his cock being squeezed with desire.

— Law ... —he throws his name between a hoarse moan, while running inside the tan.

The Captain does not release him until he feels that he has filled him completely, Zoro drops part of his weight on the body of others. Little by little he comes out of the other, while his breathing, just as irregular, is heard in the room.

He stands beside the doctor, while he closes his eyes for a moment. He concentrates on the sensation of the other's seed squeezing between his buttocks. His chest rises and falls with difficulty, continues to shudder after the intense orgasm, but cannot help releasing a small laugh that attracts the attention of the green-haired.

Zoro also draws a smile, less showy than Law's, but equally sincere.

— I'm pretty good with this, in case you still wanted to know ... —informs the swordsman with all serious, attracting all the attention of the other, who laughs more eager to hear it.

Roronoa laughs too, something lower. It attracts the other's body to his and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips. They look at each other for a long time, examining each other again. Their bodies had caressed the sky, even when their hearts were still trapped on the ground.

They are aware that there is no love between them, but there is a spark. They have proven it. They can accept it ... They can live with it.

— I do not know how to cure broken hearts, Roronoa-ya ... — the doctor informs, seriously.

The smile he has drawn on his face provokes the swordsman’s curiosity.

— But I can give you a new one ... — he murmurs, cutting the distance again

— Is it really new? —Answers Zoro mockingly.

— It has worked for me until now—Law counters, with the same funny tone.

—Will you accept mine in return? — Zoro asks, feeling the pirate's breath on his lips. Look at his eyes, and return to the lips ... Eager.

— I'll take better care of it than anyone else, if you take care of mine just as well ... — he replies, placing a short kiss on the lips of the green-haired man.

— I'm sure I will— Zoro promises, kissing him back.

After all, it only takes one spark to light the fire, and they were willing to set the world in flames, one building at a time.

 


End file.
